


folie à deux

by gemincri



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 1880s, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Blood, F/M, Gore, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemincri/pseuds/gemincri
Summary: Ever since you were little, you had the dream to travel the world, but that was quickly stripped away when you were forced to marry a secluded writer by the name of Min Yoongi that lived in dreary manor. The manor was somber in color scheme — a complete contrast to your lively home, but you knew the walls carried something far darker than their vantablack hue.





	folie à deux

The world around you was a vibrant yellow and your cheeks were pink. You basked in the afterglow of laughter, the sun beaming down on your face. The wheat field around you was golden and the strands tickled your skin. Your white dress dragged across the dirt, staining it brown. Mud squished between your bare toes, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. Everything was serene as you stood in the middle of ginger field that stretched out for miles. A breathless smile spread on your lips, mouth parted, greedily taking in air. Maybe you shouldn’t have run as far and quick as you did, but you felt free. The white mansion with crimson rooftops was a mere speck in distance. You close one eye and bring your pointer finger and thumb up, squishing the house between them. Repeating this several times, it brought a smile to your face. 

The sun was setting, painting the sky an ominous red. You turn around to look at the sun, bringing you hand up when it burned your eyes. A rustling near your right made you snap your head toward the noise. Breaking the edge of the wheat field was woods. You were forbidden from ever going in there in fear of you getting eaten by wolves or getting lost. Black pupils focused into the thick of the trees to see a figure at the edge. Tilting your head in curiosity, you narrowed your eyes to get a better look. The figure stood still, staring back. With cautious steps you creep closer, entranced. Glowing golden eyes stared back at you. Though, these eyes were a sharper color compared to the wheat. The field was natural and like ginger hair while those irises were fiery and synthetic like the necklaces that sat upon the bosoms of rich women. 

The figure reached a hand out for you take. You walk closer to take the figure’s hand, feet sinking deeper into the wet ground. 

“Miss Y/N!” your maid called out to you.

Breaking your stare to look at the women at the back door of the mansion, you lose the connection with the figure.

“I’ll be there soon, Wendy!” You shout back. 

You look back to where the figure was only to find it not there anymore. Disappointment settled in chest that your figure was gone. See, you were never scared of things that lingered in the dark and phantoms. Ever since you were little you had the ability to see spirits. That stopped when you were twelve. It was there in those woods when you got lost that you also lost your ability to see those beyond the grave. Seeing the figure in the between the trunks did not send alarm bells in head, it brought you a curious feeling that maybe you were able to phantoms again. 

“Miss Y/N, now! You know you’re not suppose to be out this late.”

Not wanting to anger the young women even more, you make your way towards the mansion. You couldn’t help but turn around in hope to see the figure again only to be met with empty woods.

Mud make squelching noises as you ran out of the field. With a lack of grace, you slipped and fell on the ground, your butt now strained along with the ends of your dress.

“Y/N I’m going to have your head!” Wendy’s face was concerned but her words said otherwise. 

Officially, you knew you were screwed since Wendy dropped the polite tone, showing that she was indeed older than you. Pushing yourself off the ground with your hands, you make them dirty, too. Not making the same mistake, you take caution steps.

Once you reach the door you put your head down while the black haired women had her arms crossed. Her ebony heeled boots tapped against the wooden stairs in impatience. Before you could squeak out an apology, she grabs you the ear and pulls you in the mansion. A yelp leaves your rosy lips.

“Ow, ow, ow! Wendy, you’re hurting me,” you whined out as she drags you across the mansion. Mud from your feet trailed your path making a bigger mess for the other maids. It seemed that Wendy didn’t seem to care as she treaded on to God knows where. 

It didn’t register in your brain that she needed to clean you up until you reached the bathroom that was on the second floor. Indoor plumbing was recently invented and it was a godsend. Not many people could get or afford this invention as of now, but your father was a very rich and famous business man. He was a stubborn and cold man perfect for business and the ability to run the many companies he owned. 

Wordlessly, Wendy turned you around to have access to the back of your dirty dress. Her nimble fingers unbuttoned the dress with ease having done this over a hundred times. The dress fell off your shoulder, tumbling down to the tiled floor. You were just left in corset and knickers, abandoning an underdress since it is late August.

“This is the seventh dress you have ruined this month, Miss Y/N,” Wendy breathed onto your nape causing shivers to run down your spine.

You gulp. This woman can be indeed terrifying. “I’m sorry, Wendy. You know that my dresses wouldn’t get ruined if you just let me wear trousers and shirts.”

“And you know that I can’t allow that,” she scolded you. Focusing on unlacing your corset, she grows silent.

You always found it stupid that women had to wear dresses and a corset that were impractical while men got to wear trousers that gave them the freedom to walk as they please. Don’t get it wrong, you loved dressing up, but in your down time you rather wear male clothes. 

Breaking the silence, you were frustrated with this injustice. “Wendy, it’s not like I would go out in public dressed up like a man. Just at home I rather not wear a corset and these stuffy dress. Especially in the summer! One of these days I will faint and you will see that I am correct,” you complained, being slightly dramatic.

You could feel Wendy roll her eyes at you, deciding not to argue. With one last pull the corset came free and you were able to breathe properly again. 

“Arms up,” Wendy said. She tugged the corset of your body and set it on the sink. 

Your crossed your arms over you chest so you weren’t so exposed. Goosebumps run up and down your skin. The black haired maid twisted the valves, pipes rattled from the pressure. Water spewed out of the faucet with intense power. She put her hand under the water to check if it is too hot or too cold. Once she deemed it a perfect temperature, she closed the drain with the plug connected by a chain. Wendy turned to give you some privacy as you slid off the rest of your undergarments. 

With dainty movements, you dip yourself into the warm water. The water relaxed your muscles but it quickly turned to a rusty color from the dirt that stuck to your skin. The maid turned back around seeing that you were able to cover the parts you rather not be seen. Grabbing the bar of ivory soap on the side, she dipped her hands into the water and rubbed the soap between them. Satisfied with the bubbles in her palms, she rubbed her hands up and down your arms. To be honest, you found this quite strange. Wendy hasn’t helped you bathe since you were thirteen, when you were deemed old enough to take care of your own hygiene. You weren’t complaining, it just felt odd. You were now an adult able to be responsible for yourself. For some reason, there was a somber feeling to her cleansing you.

“Wendy, why must you wash me. You haven’t done this since I was child,” you laughed. Moving her hands from your arms to your hair, she massaged the soap into your scalp. You almost started purring like a kitten.

“Please, sweet pea, let me just do this.” The older women seemed like she was on the verge of crying.

_ How peculiar, _ you thought. She hasn’t called you that name since you went missing in those woods all those years ago. 

Without questioning it, you just let her finish washing you. The repeat of her massaging your skin and then the water rinsing off the lather almost lulled you to sleep. Wendy’s soft voice alerting you that she was done, jerked you awake. She reached into the tub and unplugged the drain. You watched as the murky water got slurped up by the opening. For a second you swore you saw blood in the mix of the dirty water, but when you blinked it was gone. Dismissing it as being drowsy, you turned your attention back to Wendy.

Not looking at your body, the maid took the towel from the rack near the tub and started to pat down your body. Deciding that you were dry enough, she wrapped the fluffy towel around you. It ended about mid thigh, modest enough for you to leave the bathroom and walk upstairs to your room. Taking the other towel on the hanger, she wrapped it around your hair to keep it from dripping everywhere.

You shuffle your way up the stairs behind the black haired woman. The stairs were grand and covered most of the room that was the first place you walk into when you come from the main entrance. Your father was never known for subtlety. 

You walk through the halls decorated with fine art until you were at the door that was to your room. Stretching out your hand, the door opens with a twist of a knob and creak of the door. Your room was spacious and like the rest of house, themed with gold and white. In the middle of the bedroom was an enormous canopy bed that in your opinion was just excessive that was highlighted by the rising moon pouring in from window on the right. On the left side of the room was your wardrobe that almost hit the ceiling along with your vanity. White draped over the whole room while pale gold bled in between the crevices as if they were veins. Everything was so light even though the sun had long set. 

Wendy goes over to your bedside table that was near the window and lit the oil lamp with flip of a match. She walks back to the vanity and sits you in front of the mirror after helping you into a nightgown. Placing the flickering candle down to illuminate that side of the room, Wendy pulls the towel off your head. She ruffles it with quick motions that make you giggle as your head shook side to side. Wendy started to laugh, too. It was boisterous while her smile was pretty and dainty. The orange glow against the moon’s ivory beams softened both of your faces. Once she deemed your hair dry enough she placed down the towel and grabbed the metal hair brush with intricate designs decorating the back. With gentle, long strokes, she brushed your hair going from bottom to top. Once, the bristles worked all the knots out, she places the brush back down. Her thin fingers run down your strands to split it in three parts. Her warm fingertips brush against the nape of your neck causing your shoulders to twitch as a shiver crawls through your spine. You keep your eyes on her through the mirror as she keeps her gaze on your hair with a sadden face. 

Words sit on your tongue as you contemplate how to say what you want to speak. It was just too quiet besides hushed breathing and the silent roar of the candle flame. Within no time she was done and tied the braid with a silk, olive ribbon. She pats your shoulder as to tell to get up and steers you to your bed. You welcome the cotton bed and blankets with open arms. It was too hot for the thick duvet so Wendy places a thin, cotton sheet over your resting body. She sits down by your waist, gripping your hand keeping her gaze there. 

“What’s wrong,” you finally say.

Her head snaps up to look at you before sighing, “nothing, sweet pea.” She smiles but it still looks sad.

You sigh too while you turn your head to look out the window. It was hard to see but the field was there swaying to the music of the wind. What you would give to go back out there and stay there. Your home was nice, but it was still four walls keeping you there. Of course, you weren’t trapped, but you rarely left to go anywhere. That stupid fateful night when you were a child that you barely even remember made your father become overprotective. When you got lost in the woods and vanished for a whole day, your father put you on house arrest even though there wasn’t a scratch on you. The only time you left the house was when Wendy had to leave to fetch something from the market that wasn’t too far from your home. 

You were now an adult and the need to explore the world just grew and flourished. Curiosity was a vicious weed that took over your brain. 

“Do you think I’ll ever be able to explore the world?” you asked.

The question made Wendy grimace, before she bit her lip in thought. 

“Of course you will, sweet pea. You will touch every bit of land there is, I promise you.”

A grin broke out on your face imagining the wonders the world has. “You’ll be standing right by me, right?” 

“Yes. Yes, I will.” Her face was calm as her eyes were filled with affection.

Wendy pulls the sheet up to your chin and leans over and kisses your forehead, "You know how much I love you, right?"

"More than the world?"

"More than the heavens above."

With that she gets up, knees cracking and complains about her old bones even though she barely in her mid-twenties. She twists the burner off on the oil lamp so the right side of your room is bathed in darkness. Her feet shuffle across the floor to grab the still burning candle off of the vanity so she has light when walking to her room. 

“Good night,” she whispers once she is at the door.

“Night,” you yawned and the door clicked closed.

The quiet finally lulls you to sleep as you hope to dream of your potential travels and adventures. 

~*~

The chair creaks as your leg jiggles up and down. Your face rests on your hand while you glare at the metal table in front of you. Sat upon it is different types of cakes, sweets and finger sandwiches along with a pot of tea. The weather was beautiful and the sun beamed down onto the umbrella that hung over the table, but it didn’t help you out of your bitter mood. The man in front of you coughed making you direct your glare towards him. This man was the reason for your ire. Well, you shouldn’t just blame him but also your father. He was the last person you thought would do this due to his protective nature. But no, the stupid old man sold you away to this equally as stupid writer! Your father arranged you to marry this brute in front of you. He was no stranger, everyone knew him. The mysterious, stoic author that claimed the name Min Yoongi. He was quite handsome you’ll give him that, but he was also very secluded, wholed up in his manor on top of the hill far from town. Willowhill Manor to be exact: a dreary name for dreary man. There was even a rumor he was a vampire! You mean how can you blame anyone for thinking that with his pale skin, black hair and aloof attitude. But you’re not one to judge since you were on the odd side, too. 

That was all forgotten now that he sat in front of you, an almost amused expression on his face. He was leaned back in his chair just like you, but he still looked poised and elegant. His tea cup half filled remained untouched as dark brown eyes dragged up and down your body, observing. It made you feel vulnerable and you wanted to shift in your seat, but this was battle of wills and you were not one to back down. He then leaned forward onto the table, chin resting on his hand with his pinky slightly curled.

“No matter how much glare at me, I’m not going away, sweet pea,” he smirked.

“Don’t call me that,” you bit back, an odd sense of deja vu wasted over you. He must have heard Wendy call you it and thought it was hilarious to mock you for it. “I have a name, you know.”

“And what would that be, sweet pea.” It sounded like he was almost flirting.

“How do you not know the name of your supposed soon to be wife?” you sassed.

“What do you mean ‘supposed’?” His eyebrows furrowed at your question causing you laugh.

“You think I’m actually going to marry you? You’re quite idiotic for a writer,” you blanched, now leaning forward, too.    

“I don’t think, I know.” His tone was final and it just irked you more.

You slam your hands on the table almost at your wits end, but the man just stares at you, deadpanning. A huff of air leaves you, “look here Mr. Min-High-On-My-Horse-Yoongi, you have no say in what I do and do not do and neither does my father. Now go tell him you changed your mind and sulk back to your sad little Manor where your only company is your typewriter. Goodbye!” You push up out of your seat and stand up to leave only for Yoongi to grab your wrist.

“Listen here, you little brat—” 

His sentence was stopped short when you splashed your tea in his face. He let go of your wrist, his eyes still closed as the warm tea dripped down his face into his lap. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw your shit eating grin from above. A droplette slid to the corner of his mouth, his pink tongue darted out to lick it away. 

“Maybe use less sugar next time, sweet pea,” he smiled up to you, clearly entertained. This caused you groan and stomp away into your house hoping he would disappear forever. 

~*~

Nausea was a feeling you become accustomed to. When you were child you were ill fairly often due to a weak immune system and your unwanted relationship with the dead. As you grew older and your sight suddenly ceasing, your health flourished and the red in your cheeks were from proper nourishment not unsuspecting fevers. But this stomach ache was completely different, it was more of an underlining doom than childhood illness. 

Your hands shook as you glanced into the mirror, gripping your twisting guts as a stretch for some sort of solace. The girl that sat before you was not you. Her face was grim even when she was dressed in white. She hasn’t slept in days and the silver streaks down her cheeks seemed to have left dents. Even when lace and silk wrapped around her body, she still felt naked. She knew everyone’s eyes were going to strip her down thread by thread until she left in her organic state. Even then she felt as if they would tear into her supple flesh, eating upon her until she was only collapsed bones. Bile rose up to your throat at the morbid thought. 

_ How is that I’m going to get married? _ you begged in your head.

As you stood there clad in white and gold like your home, you sobbed into your hand. Every ounce of freedom you longed for was taken from you. A laughed bubbled in your chest of the irony that only two nights ago Wendy promised a vowed that was to just to be broken. The adventures you dreamed of were soaked up by this damned frilly dress until there was nothing left but it’s lingering smell reminding you have what could have been. It’s all gone. 

A knock was heard followed by the door creaking open. “Sweet pea?” Wendy asked.

“Get out,” was your blunt your reply, keeping your eyes on the mirror.

“Don’t be like this, we must leave it’s nearly time to leave.” She snuck closer making your stiffen.

“Get. Out.” you bit. 

“Y/N…”

“Don’t you get it!” you scream, finally snapping. “Everything I ever wanted is being snatched right from me. Every dream, every wish, every future endeavor is gone now because of some arrogant writer.”

“Master Min doesn’t seem like that bad of a man—”

“He is hardly man! He is nothing more of monster. I barely even know him and yet he has ruined my whole life because he finally got lonely. Don’t even get me started on my father. He was supposed to be there for me and protect me from the evil in the world but he offers me to it!” you screech, throat becoming rough from the hysterics.

“Sweet pea, please calm down you’re going to hurt yourself.”

You ignore her as you pace the room resisting the urge to rip apart the dress. The dragging of the fabric on the floor just gnawed at the building irritation. Wide eyes meet wide eyes in the mirror staring at each other with hatred. For the first time in your life you felt loathing for your reflection. Oh god did you hated her. You glance at the metal brush that sat unsuspectingly on the table, the perfect weapon to get rid of her for at least now. Gripping the cool handle you whip it at the mirror shattering it into pieces. Wendy screams behind you but you feel too good to care. She pulls you away from the circle of sharp glass, cradling you close to her. 

“I would say I guess I have bad luck now but I don’t think I can get more unfortunate than this,” you giggle into her shoulder. 

She pulls you away and holds your head into her hands as if it’s her whole world. Her thumbs wipe away the tear you didn’t know you shed that traced the old tracks.

“When I promised you would see the world, I meant it. You may not see it with me, but you will even if that means with Master Min. Your adventure doesn’t end here, sweet pea, it’s only beginning. Adventures don’t always mean traveling but it can also be making friends with new people or overcoming obstacles. That’s life. Life's an adventure itself, sweet pea.” 

A hiccup left your lips as Wendy placed her forehead on yours. 

“Do you know how much I love you?”

“More than the world.”

“More than the heavens above.” She kissed your forehead and sent you out of the room. 

With a lighter heart you walk into the grand hall that lead into the giant doors to the chapel. Waiting there was your father with your veil clutched in his quaking hands. 

“Hello, princess,” he says shakily.

“Hello, Pops.” This makes him smile. 

He coddles your face with one hand while the other places the veil on top of your hair, careful not to ruin your updo. Your vision turns hatched from the mesh, white material.

“You look so beautiful,” he softly cries. He pulls you into a bone crushing hug. “Yoongi will be able to protect you better than I ever will. I promise he will care and love you even more than I do.” It seems he had more to say, but the music starts and it was both of your queues to walk down the aisle. 

The behemoth doors open with an echoing creak letting you peer into the half filled church pews. Only on the left side where your family was occupied, on the right side it was completely vacant. You felt a ping of sympathy for Yoongi. He was truly alone. Yoongi keeps his gaze on you while a stoic face but gentle eyes. The walk to your soon to be husband was long and your legs fumbled like a newborn fawn. Everything was dowced in white making Yoongi stick out like a sore thumb in his all black attire. That did not mean he didn’t look any less breathtaking. No matter how melancholy he was, he was still beautiful. When you finally reached the altar you were sure you were able to pass out and it wasn’t just because your corset was a little too tight. It was now that everything felt all too real. 

As the pastor recited his question followed by both of your I do’s, you kept your eyes down, too scared to look at the man you have to spend the rest of your life with. It was only when it was time to place the rings on each other and say your vows, you look up and to your surprise Yoongi’s stare was locked onto you. Yoongi’s hand was cold as he held onto your forearm, even colder than the blessed chain wrapped around both of your connected hands. 

You breathe in before speaking the memorized vow with Yoongi, “With this chain that binds us, I promise to care for you in sickness and in health, in life or in death nothing will break this blessed metal. This ring that I replace this chain with I ask you to be mine and me to be yours.”  
The chain slipped from your skin as Yoongi careful holds your hand to place the golden ring onto your left as you the same to him. 

“You may lift the veil.” The pastor’s voice booms throughout the silent chapel. 

Your eyes slid close as you bowed your head towards him. Even with just picking up the veil from your face, he is gentle and kind unlike the day you meet him. You couldn’t tell if this pleased you or not. Your eyes opened again to see Yoongi before you with an almost loving gaze. With the pearl netting gone it was easier to see the man before you. Everything was so different now that your vision was clear, it just felt more dream like. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife!”

Thundering claps muffled your hearing as you walked back down the aisle that awaits to take you back to Yoongi’s manor and away from all you concretely knew.

_ It’s a new adventure, it’s a new adventure _ , you chant in your hand hoping to ease the anxiety. You climb down the stairs of the front entrance to see the carriage that awaits you. The horses pelt and mane were deeper than any midnight sky and the carriage was made from a plum mahogany. The contrast between your dress and your ride was unsettling. You guess the somber feeling did fit Yoongi quite well, you could only imagine what his house looked like. A cold hand places itself near the nape of your neck sending hot tinglings to settle over your skin. You turned to see it was Yoongi guiding you towards the carriage. It was odd how he placed his hand near your neck rather than the small of your back, but you didn’t question it further. Strange habits for a strange man you assumed. 

He opened the door for you and helped you climb up by reaching out his hand. Wanting less skin to skin contact as possible you ignored his hand, but bowed your head to him at the gesture. Yoongi climbed in right after you were settled, sitting shoulder to shoulder. It would have been comforting if he wasn’t so cold, not helping you against the chilly Autumn winds. 

A gruff shout of the rider and a slap of the leather reigns sent the carriage in motion, the movement startling you. The ride was silent apart from both of your breathing and the occasionally clattering of your teeth. You watched the world move by you in slight amazement. It had been so long since you went anywhere besides your home and the market. Your eyes soaked up as much of the small city as you could, wanting to see everything you could. The rustling of clothes pulled you out of your own little world to see that Yoongi was taking his coat off. You were about to question him when his places the coat over your lap to cover your hands and thighs like a blanket.

“You’re shivering,” was his simple reply to your unspoken question. His hands soothed over the coat then began rubbing your arms to warm you up.

“Won’t you get cold?” you asked, your voice small.

“No.”

“But—”

“Hush. I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.” He looked up at you and gave you a tender smile. He looked so handsome like that.

“You should smile more, you look more handsome when you’re happy.”

Your soft demand made him silently chuckle, shoulders heaving up and down. 

“Duly noted.” 

The rest of the ride to his Manor was silent just like before. If Yoongi wanted to make conversation you wouldn’t have noticed since you went back to gazing outside the window. It was almost comical how close you were to being free, but not quite there. The outside world was only a thick layer of glass away. You imagined that instead of being in a carriage off to your husband’s home, that you were on a ship to find treasure you were told about when you were little. The crashing of waves roared in your ears and you could almost taste the salty air. Your skin would sting from the sun constantly beaming down on the ship, but it’s warm embrace would be welcomed. 

Though, your daydream was cut short when you felt the carriage slow down. Maybe a little too curious for your own good, you open your window to get a better look at why you slowed down. Peering outside the window you see the giant sign that towered over you that read  _ Willowhill Manor  _ and behind it was woods. The wooded sign shook and rattled from the winds being held up by the winding ebony metal that curved like vines. When you could no longer look behind you, you turn back around to the dark manor in front of you along with a clearing surrounding the house making it seem even bigger. You hold in a gasp due to it being so massive and the somber weather that expelled from it. The manor couldn’t be any less than five stories high and on either side of the front was towers that pointed to the greying sky. Your brow furrowed, confused since when you left the chapel the sun was bright and lively. Putting it as it would rain soon even though none of the remaining green leaves weren’t flipped over. There were what seemed to be a million windows that your gaze danced over. In one of the upper part of the house you swore you saw a man staring down at you, but when you looked to another window, he was gone. 

This time you do gasp when the carriage jumps from the muddy ground. Quickly, Yoongi grabs you to stabilize you. Smiling, with gentle hands you move his own away from you, not comfortable with being touched by him just yet. When the carriage comes to a complete stop, the man jumps out first to help you out. Seeing how muddy the ground truly was, you were about to hike up your dress and leap out, and only hope to not to fall on your ass when Yoongi pulls you into his grasp. Yelping, he holds you in his arms bridal style and you almost snort at how fitting the name was for this moment. You gape up at him, studying his profile. Despite his soft features with his button nose and feline-like eyes, his jawline was sharp and masculine. Being held in his embrace, you couldn’t help but notice how strong he was even though he was a writer. His stature was on the thin side but his arms were anything but willowy. When he finally puts you down on the steps of the manor you whisper out a thank you to which he only nods.  _ A man of few words _ , you deadpan. 

You wait for him to grab your luggage, causing you to swallow since it just became even more real that you will be living here for the rest of your days. When he approaches, you reach out to help take off some of the weight only for him pull away.

“What are you doing,” he questions with a raised eyebrow. 

“Help you?” You didn’t mean to raise your voice as if it was a question, but it puzzled you why he wouldn’t let you help. 

“I can handle a few bags,” he sassed while marching up the few stairs to the enormous doors. 

Placing your hands on your hips you follow him and snap back, “well so can I. I’m not some helpless little girl.” The man only turns back around, racking his coal eyes up and down your body before huffing out a lopsided smile, going back to unlocking the doors. 

Stepping inside you mouth falls open to the spacious lobby. On the left side there was a stairwell that twists around the wall, it turns to a floor once it gets to the second floor and then it turns back to the stairs when it meets the right side of the home to the third story. Above, there was a chandelier that hangs above, swaying from the breeze that comes in from the now closing doors. The manor was a color scheme of black, red and silver, a complete contrast to the bright theme of white and gold from your old home. 

“Let’s get your stuff to the bedroom.” Yoongi’s voice brushes against your ears making you shiver. As you nod, you can’t but notice just how cold his home was. 

The stairs creak under your weight as you both saunter up the steps until you get to the second floor. The hallways here were long and you could already tell that you were going to get lost frequently. At the end of the hall that was filled with other doors, was what you assumed was your bedroom. When Yoongi opens it, the room was bigger than you thought. The bed was against the wall in front of the door and on the left side there was a window that took up almost the whole wall and at the other side of bed was a side table along with a towering wardrobe. Without asking your permission, Yoongi starts to put away your clothes. Feeling out of place, you rock on your heels to your toes, repeating the motion.

“So where do you sleep?” you quirp causing Yoongi to pause.

“Here,” was his blunt reply.

“What?” you blink your eyes, confused.

“We are sharing a room, it’s safer this way.” 

“How is it safer? What do you mean?”

“It just is,” he bites out, standing up and waltzing over to you. His deep eyes bore into yours and you swear that they flicker gold for second, but before you could even comprehend what you just saw, they were back to their dark chocolate color. “Come, I need to show you around the manor so you don’t get lost or stumble into places you shouldn’t go.” Nodding, you follow him out the door to start your tour. 

There wasn’t much on the second floor bedsides the master bedroom, the bathroom that you found to your content also had indoor plumbing, and spare bedrooms for when he guests (which shocked you since he was such an introverted man). The first floor was just boring as the second where it was mainly just the lobby that lead into the ballroom that had a record player and piano that Yoongi informed you that he plays. After a couple minutes of begging, he agrees to play for you one day. There was also the kitchen along with storage rooms. He then leads you to the third floor that was the most interesting of all. Yoongi passes many doors that looked just like the last until he passed a door that was a vantablack which instantly peaked your curiosity. 

“What room is that?” you asked, pointing at the strange door.

Yoongi sucked in an inhale before answering, “that is my study, you must never enter there.”  
“Why?” You tilt your head to the side. 

He closes his eyes and sighs, “Look, you must never go into my study and outside without me, everywhere else you may roam.” Knowing he won’t answer more of your questions, you follow him without a word. 

When you reach a pair of glass doors, you couldn’t contain your excitement seeing what the room held. Yoongi opens the door, smiling at your childish wonder. You race inside, surrounded by your favorite thing in the world. Books. This rich bastard had a whole library to himself. To be honest, you weren’t too surprised that a writer would have a plethora of books, but a whole library it complete lunacy. 

By the time, you were done observing and analyzing every spine of the books, marking down which ones you were saving for later, it was night time. You and Yoongi were so busy with the tour of the mansion you had forgotten about dinner, but for some reason you didn’t feel hungry at all. If anything, you felt more tired. A yawn left your lips and it didn’t go unnoticed by the male in front of you. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” Yoongi reaches out a hand for you to take that you hesitantly place yours onto his palm, too exhausted to refuse him. 

He leads you through the mansion hand and hand until you were back to the bedroom. You almost sigh in relief when you can finally take off your wedding dress and corset. Yoongi moves to the wardrobe and grabs pajamas for himself and for you. With much of a struggle you try to untie the back of your dress and also your corset. Huffing, you were about to give up when Yoongi bats away your hands and unties your wedding dress. The thick fabric loosens so you hold the front of the dress against your breast to not reveal anything when he begins to untie your corset. Heat blossom on your face when your blood rushes there when you feel Yoongi’s fingertips brush against the skin of your naked back. 

"You know,” he began, keeping his attention on helping out of the deathtrap, “you don't have to wear this pesky garment while staying here. There isn't a point... unless,” he pauses leaning closer to you, “you want me to see you in just your undergarments, maybe even less. Are you that shameless, sweet pea?" He breathes against the nape of your neck making you shiver. 

The male laughs when he sees the movement, embarrassing you further. You rush out a thank you as you move away from him to put on your nightgown. 

“Turn around,” you mumble and he complies. Rushing, you shed your wedding dress, going into the thin, ivory gown and you sigh in relief. You turn back to see that Yoongi still has his back to you and is also in his sleepwear. They were made from a velvet material and the color was a bloody burgundy. Clearing your throat, you make your way to the right side of the bed pushing passed the man. 

“I sleep on this side of the bed and you sleep on the other side,” you point to the left side, furthest from you, “and if you touch me I will personally castrate you.” To your dismay, Yoongi only chuckles at your threat but listens to your demand anyways. 

“Your wish is my command, sweet pea.” His tone was playful and it only made you want to punch in his teeth. The soft bed beckons you so you dismiss your anger and crawl under the blankets with the man. It wasn’t long before you to fall into a silent slumber.

~*~

For some reason the world looked so big. The wheat from the backyard of your old home, reached your shoulder instead of your upper torso. Your feet left smaller prints in the mud as you run towards the woods. The curious mind of an adolescent was probed at when you saw a black figure standing near the clearing. When you moved towards it, it sauntered further into the woods. Taking it as a game of hide-and-seek, you chase after it. No— you remember now that you didn’t meet the shadowed man with piercing ginger eyes like the wheat you walk through, but more glowing until later on in the day. You saw a rabbit hopping along and you had an irresistible urge to pet it. And so like Alice, you chase after it running further into the unforgiving woods. 

~*~

Your eyes snap open only to be met by darkness instead of what you assumed was morning light. Leaning up on your elbows you see the bedroom door open with prolonged squeak. Tilting your head to the left you see that Yoongi was still asleep. He was facing you, curled up in ball that made him look small and vulnerable. The door creaking further open brought your attention back to it. Morbid curiosity washes over you as you move to leave the bed. Your feet flinch up when you feel the icy wooden floor. Placing them back down, you take the lantern on the bedside table and light it with the flick of a match. Keeping the gas low so the light from the flame won’t wake your husband, you sneak out of the bedroom. 

A few feet away from the end of the hallway was a figure. His hair was a murky color and styled off of his face. He was clad in silk pajamas that look like a couch if you were honest. You could tell that his complexion was once a warm tan but now it was a washed out green like the rest of him. Despite all of that, he was still incredibly handsome. Your chest contracted in pain that such a beautiful man had died so soon. His chocolate eyes were glazed over with melancholy that pulled you closer. Seeing that he now had your attention, he pivots on his foot and walks down the hall. Looking down you see that his bare feet were hovering over the ground, enhancing his already tall frame. You creep behind him, not daring to talk to him in fear of him lashing out. The phantom leads you up the stairs to the third floor. Peering down you see the empty lobby that made your skin crawl. Due to the only light source being your lantern, the open space was similar to a black void waiting to eat you up. Gulping, you focus back onto the phantom that has lead you down the hallway of the third floor. He sudden turns and goes through a door. Running up to it you see it was the portal to Yoongi’s study. You furrow your brow to why he would have lead you here. The door knob then aggressively rattles, startling you. Letting your curiosity get the better of you, you reach towards the shaking knob only to have your hand grabbed.  

Gasping, you turn to see a contempt Yoongi. His face was that of thunder and sent a rock plummeting into your stomach.

“Didn’t I say not to enter my study,” he mocks, knowing he damn well told you to stay clear of that room.

“But—” You began to explain to yourself when he interrupts you.

“It doesn’t matter, let’s just go back to bed.” He grabs the lantern from you and not letting you get a word out. He marches back to the bedroom with you in tow. The man shoves you onto the bed and blows out the flame, leaving you both in darkness. Ignoring your wishes of him staying on his side of the bed, he pulls you close and keeps an arm around your waist to make sure you won’t leave the bed again tonight. Neglecting the weight of his arm on your stomach you fall back asleep, brain running laps around what just could be in his study. 

Searing light poked through your eyelids, eyes fluttered open with furrowed brow. You look up to see that the curtain was partly open, sunlight streaming into the otherwise gloomy room. A shiver causes your body to convulse and curl further into the blankets. Taking a deep breath in they smell like burning wood, pine and a hint of coffee. It was a pleasant and masculine smell that could only be owned by the man that owns this bed and home. Speaking of said man, you noticed that Yoongi was no longer in the bed with you. Dubbing that he had already awoken, you decide that you should, too. Peeling yourself off the inviting pillows, you stretch your hands to the heavens with an exaggerated yawn. 

Reluctantly you climb out of the bed and once again your feet flinch from touching the cold ground. Scratching your eye, you make your way out of the bedroom and to hole yourself within the library. Your plan was quickly foiled by the rumbling of your stomach, so you sigh and redirect yourself to make a journey to the kitchen. Maybe you can grab an apple and race up the stairs to the library without having to interacting with Yoongi. Dragging your hand against the left side of the hallway as if the manor was maze in hopes that it will lead you to the staircase. To your amazement, it works. After a few twists and turns you walk up to the flat part of the stairwell that was also a balcony. You place your hands on the wooden, polished railing, leaning over it to see the empty lobby. What looked like a dark abyss last night, now was nothing short of straight out of a fairy tale. A dark fairytale, but a fairytale nonetheless. 

Not letting yourself get anymore distracted, you stroll down the steps in search for something to sedate your hunger. Passing through the lobby and the ballroom, you make your way into the dining room to see a figure there already. Cursing under your breath, there was no way to avoid the man that sits at the dining table with two plates ready. 

“Ah, you’re finally up I see,” Yoongi called, bringing a mug up to his lips that you can only assume is filled with coffee. 

Clearing your throat you move to the table and sit down. Even though your back was rigid, the man before you was in complete tranquility. It was frustrating how okay he was with everything, like he didn’t just marry a stranger. A stranger that was years younger than him. Analyzing him more, you see that he already changed out of his sleepwear and is now clad in an all black suit minus the jacket, his gaze was on an old, tattered book and he was the definition of calm. His face was passive as if what he was reading wasn’t even interesting enough for him, but the more you think about it, he looks at everything like that. His eyes flickered to meet your gaze, once again flashing a honey hue, but vanished when he went back to his book. Min Yoongi was indeed a mysterious man. 

Turning away from him, you look down to see on your plate had eggs, toast and orange slices that quirked up the side of your lips. Feeling gratitude that he made you a meal, you look back at Yoongi to thank him, but instead a scream leaves your lips. You swore that Yoongi was blanketed in shadow. His face completely covered as there two peaks at the top of his head like horns, the gold eyes bright against the obsidian, but that’s not what evoked a cry in horror.  Behind Yoongi was the figure from last night, but his appearance wasn’t of a handsome man anymore. His eyes were missing and there was now just gaping holes that seem as if they were going to swallow you whole, his jaw dangled by mere strings of muscle, his hands were mangled beyond belief that they didn’t even look like fingers anymore but twisting branches, and the cruelest part was his chest. Just like the figure’s eyes, there was only a hole to where his heart should be but it was only broken ribs that pierced his deflated lungs. Blood that looked more like black ink coated his pajamas, dripping from his chest down to his bare feet. It looked like he bathed in the thick, sticky substance. Pity and fear clawed at your throat as you screamed once more and fell from your chair, landing on your bottom and wrist. You flinch from the pain, clench your eyes. Opening them again, you see very human Yoongi was in front of you and the phantom was gone but his mutilated body was forever printed in the forefront of your brain. 

“Sweet pea, what’s wrong?” Yoongi questioned, concern laced in his tone. 

Words clogged up your throat, tiny tears escaped as your shook your head. You wanted to close your eyes again and hide away from the world, but the phantom’s disturb face flashed behind your eyelids, tattooed on the red skin. 

Completely scared out of your wits, but also embarrassed since how do you explain that you saw a ghost without sounding like a lunatic, you wave away Yoongi. When he asks what was wrong again, you rush out, “I’m going to take a bath.” You don’t leave room for him to reply as you storm away from the dining room and sprint into the master bedroom to grab your undergarments and a thick a dress to fight off the abnormally cold house. Even though you got lost a couple times, you were able to find the bathroom that contained a tub, a sink and a toilet. Just like bathroom at your old home, the plumbing was exposed and warped around the wall like vines. The pipes shook and rattled when you twisted the faucets to find the perfect temperature. Once the water was almost scolding hot, you plug the drain and dump in some liquid soap so it could bubble up. Closing the door, you sigh as you strip yourself from your nightgown. 

Seeing that the water was at an appropriate height, you turn off the faucets and the pipes stopping shaking leaving you in deafening silence. Carefully you submerge yourself in the hot water, exhaling in relief. As you wash yourself, you let yourself think. It was the day after your wedding and you were still in disbelief. You still thought how unfair it was that you were forced to be with a man you barely knew besides those that spoke about him like he was some myth. It’s just strange to you why your father deemed it safe enough for you to be basically sold off when he never once mentioned future partners or you living anywhere besides your pearl and gold home. Questions gnawed at your mind to what made him have a change of heart. You could only hope it wasn’t because you weren’t safe there anymore in return also meaning it wasn’t safe for your father or Wendy. Oh, did you miss Wendy. Her gentle hands and sweet, maternal voice. 

You started to hiccup when you heard uneven footsteps stomp their way to the door.

“Yoongi?” you meekly called. The sound of his name was only answered by something pounding on the door. Screaming, you cover your ears when the pounding only got more violent. The door started to shake and cave from the strength of the hits. 

Then it just stopped. It was quiet once more. You uncover your ears, staring down the door. When the door now creaks open, you gather up the bubbles to cover your breasts and clench your thighs closed in a weak attempt for security.

“Yoongi?” This time you beg, praying it was the man. It truly was a man, but not the one you wanted. Right in the door was the figure just as mangled as before. A wail gets caught in your windpipe as he walks up to you not taking his gaping holes off of your form. Your lip quivers as he bends down so he was eye level with you. His broken hand reaches out to touch your cheek as you close your eyes, begging that he will go away. The phantom sighs through his nose (the only not broken part of his face) before he disappears once again. Since he was gone, you start to sob just wanting to go back to your warm home. You have never felt so cold in your life. 

~*~

For about a little less than a month, everything calmed down and you didn’t see the phantom anymore. Most of the time you hid away within the library, only interacting with Yoongi when it was time to eat or when you both went to bed. He usually had to come into the library to tell you it was time to go to bed and you would follow. After the first of night where you almost went to his study, he now always keeps an arm wrapped around your waist, other than that he rarely touches you. To your confusion, he left you alone and didn’t interact with you much. To your knowledge he remained to himself within his study. That fact didn’t bother you at all, you were happy that he never forced you to do anything you didn’t want to despite his sometimes flirtatious behavior. As you said before, Yoongi was a strange man. 

Even though, you barely made a dent in Yoongi’s plethora of books you started to grow bored. You have already been forced to be a prisoner in your home once, you refuse to let it happen again. With a determined face, you put the book down with force and march out of the library. Your stomps ricochet off the walls, but when you get to Yoongi’s study, you tiptoed passed it like a child knowing they were up to no good. Once you passed by his door you run as fast as you can down the three flights of stairs. Giggling, you jump the last four stairs, soaring through the sky with a grin on your face. You land with false poise, stumbling a bit but sticking the landing. Strolling up to the front doors, you then thought of why would Yoongi be mad if you wandered around the property. It wasn’t like he said you  _ couldn’t _ . Shrugging off any type of guilt, you reach your hand to the metal handle only to have your wrist gripped by a cold hand and pulled into a toned chest. Looking up you see Yoongi who had a stern look on his face. His eyes were like fire, literal fire when they flashed gold once again before they were extinguished soot.

"Don't you ever dare do that again," his voice was sharp and even though he whispered those words, they boomed and echoed. Too scared to not obey, you simply nod at him with big eyes. His other hand reaches out and cradles your face. He drags his thumb over your bottom lip with a blank expression, shocking you. Yoongi sighs before he untangles himself from you. He looks at your reddening wrist that already felt sore from falling on it a month ago and then back up at you. “Touch the door again and you will be in trouble. And trust me, I will know if you do.” With one last glare he marches back upstairs to what you assume is his study. Once he was gone, it now dawned on you that you didn’t even hear his footsteps when he approached you from behind.

It was now that you never felt so alone and loneliness was a familiar friend. The only company you had was a stranger at best that you resented with all your being. He took you from your home and treated you like you were a mere child. That man, that monster stole your chance to explore the world like you wanted. Your father and Wendy won’t even speak with you. Over the month you have been here, not one letter has been sent to you even with the five you have sent. You were more concerned than irritated, but you couldn’t even take a carriage to see them from the way Yoongi acted from you just going near the front doors. Just because he was an anti-social twat doesn’t mean you were, too. He was infuriating man, you scowled.  

When the sun fell and the moon rose, you were reluctant to leave your beloved library. You didn’t want face Yoongi after he scolded for such an idiotic reason. It wasn’t like you were child, you could go outside without getting lost or scathed. But like clockwork, Yoongi enters the library and urges you that it was time to go to bed. You glare at him as you put a bookmark within your book and stomp off to the master bedroom. Diving into the blanket, you keep to your side and ignore his weight that places itself on the bed. The man settles himself in the blankets with you and this time keeping his distance like he knew that he had upset you for reprimanding you. Like most nights, you fall asleep the moment you closed your eyes. 

You awoke by hearing the door creak open. Fearing that the noise also disturbed Yoongi just to see that you were the only one in the bed. Knowing that could only mean one thing, you push yourself up to see the figure in the doorway. He was back to his handsome appearance, not a hint of blood or imperfection. Like the first night you met him, he turns and makes his way down the hall. Not wanting to be left behind, you scramble towards him forgetting about a lantern. The hallways were only lit by the dull moonlight, washing everything in a silvery glow. And once again you make your way up the stairs to the third level but this time you focus solely on the phantom that leads you. He steers you towards the study only to take a sharp left, yet not too far from it. 

“You need to leave.” The phantom speaks and god was his voice pure honey. It was deep and rich. There was smooth timbre to it despite being long dead. Though, you don’t let his voice distract you from his warning.

“Why?” You ask, tilting head to the side.

“Danger.” 

“What danger?” His answers only left you perplexed. 

“Leave!” He roars, his eyes beg as he reaches to touch you and then dropping his hands. 

“Stop being so vague!” You cry, wanting to know why you were in danger and why he cared some much.

“He will kill you,” he whimpers, looking like he was on the verge of tears. When he hears a door open he panics and goes right through you making you fall to the ground. You shiver and gasp for breath as if you had fallen in a frozen lake. Your heart stutters in pain like it was being ripped from your chest, yet it pounds against your ribs. 

Footsteps approach you and you look up with shaking eyes to see that Yoongi was before you. Without a word, he helps you up and wraps an arm around your shoulders hoping it will give you some sort of warm.

“You’re freezing,” he whispers as you softly nod, looking off into the distance. You weren’t just shivering because of the chill in your bones, but when the phantom passed through you, you felt how his heart was torn from his body by  _ bare hands _ . 

~*~

Months bleed together and it was suddenly mid-December. Snow now painted the manor and the woods surrounding it white. You smiled as the snowflakes danced through the air from the window in the bedroom. Within the months you have been at Willowhill Manor, you have grown closer to Yoongi. You weren’t anywhere near being lovers, but you would consider him an estranged friend. The man was one of few words, but when he did talk he was playful and wasn’t opposed to bantering with you once and awhile. Though, it was still annoying that he treated you like a child, but you guessed he couldn’t help it since you were a few years younger than him.

You seeing that you were awake before the man sleeping in the bed, curled in a ball, you decide you will make breakfast for once. Sneaking from room, you go down the stairs and into the kitchen. Placing your hands on your hips you contemplate what to make. Not wanting to go overboard you decide to go with oatmeal with apple slices along with cinnamon. Setting the water to boil, you grab the oatmeal, and apples to rinse and cut up. Letting the water do its thing, you begin cutting the apples while humming to yourself.

“You have a pretty voice,” a tired, deep voice drawled out making you jump with a yelp and cut your left palm. The voice you recognize is Yoongi’s chuckles at your squeak but stops when he sees you are cradling your hand. “Here let me,” he whispers as you whimper at the pain. The cut luckily enough wasn’t deep but a stream of blood still trickled from your palm to your wrist. Yoongi’s eyes glaze over, the ginger hue raging in his irises staring how the blood contrasts against your skin and you know that you aren’t seeing it now. His grip on your hand tightens making you whimper again from the pressure it puts on the wound. Hearing how he was hurting you, he shakes his head and looks up at you with mocha eyes.  _ It has to be a trick of the light _ , you plead in your head,  _ someone’s eyes don’t just change color _ .

After Yoongi cleans and wraps your hand, he continues to make breakfast. It was normal like every other breakfast you had yet you couldn’t help but feel off. Like this was just the calm before a storm. You neglect this feeling since there was nothing to be scared of, or at least you tell yourself. You offer to wash the dishes like you usually do, but Yoongi only waves his hands to shoo you away. He didn’t want you to disrupt your injured palm and urges you to go to the library and he will be up there with you soon. Pouting, you follow his instructions and rush to the library wanting to finish the book you were reading. 

And just like he promised, he walked over to you with the grace of a dancer. You sat on one of the plush chairs that sat in front of the fireplace that kept you warm in this frigid weather. When Yoongi made his way over to you, you thought he would take the seat beside you and read along with you, but instead he offers a hand. Bemused, you take his outstretched hand as he lifts you up to stand with him. He lets go for a moment to turn on the record player on the table to the side of the fire. Bouncy music begins to play and flow through the usually quiet room. Yoongi makes his way back to you and bows before giving you his hand. Again you take it even more confused. 

“Dance with me,” he finally says.

“Oh no! I don’t dance,” but you were cut off when he pulls closer with a hand on your waist, waltzing across the carpeted floor. A laugh leaves your lips as your stare at your feet to make sure you don’t step on his. He smiles a grin that is more gums than teeth hearing how your laugh was more beautiful than the music playing. You travel around the floor with a spring in your steps until a new song begins that more relaxed and almost intimate sounding. If your cheeks weren’t already flushed, you would have put a rose to shame. Now you both sway to the music and shyly you place your head on his chest, listening to how his heart beats its own song. 

“Do you still resent me?” Yoongi mumbled.

You think for a moment before saying, “No.”

“So you resented me once?” He asks, pulling the hand that holds yours to putting it on the crown of your head. A shiver crawls up your spine from his icy fingers as he strokes the hair that grows from there like flowers. 

“Of course I did. You weren’t exactly the most gentlemen-like when we first met.” At that Yoongi laughed, he could still feel how your sugary tea stuck to and dripped down his skin. “I wanted to travel the world and I still do!” you continued. “The moment I turned eighteen I packed bags filled with trousers and shirts and maps I stolen from my father along with some money, just waiting for the right moment to run away and go on the adventures I envisioned since I was a child. I wanted to take my maid with me and it would just be us soaking in everything this giant world has to offer us.” You smiled, but it quickly dropped, making Yoongi’s heart sting, “And then I got married to a man I didn’t even know besides what I heard from the ladies at the market.”

“Ah I see, that’s why you were so upset.” Yoongi answered after a long moment to which you just nodded. “Would you still like to travel?”

“Of course I do,” you said as Yoongi filed away that information for another day. “How about you?” You move your head to look up at him, “do you have any dreams or anything of that sort?”

Yoongi gives out a soft laugh, his shoulders heaving, “No, not at all. I’m quite the boring man. I’m already renowned for my writing and that’s all I ever wanted. Now, I just wish to live comfortably.” 

By the time you both finished dancing and moving to the rhythm of music, it was night time. A yawn left your lips and Yoongi dropped the hand on your head to hold your uninjured hand again. For once, you let him lead you back to the bedroom instead of racing in front of him with a scowl on your face. With the norm when your head hits the pillow you fall asleep, now welcoming the arm that wraps around you torso. 

Shivering, you woke up with a start to see the phantom by your bedside. Looking over you see that Yoongi was gone, leaving his usual side devoid of any warmth. Sighing, you force yourself out of the bed to follow him out into the halls and up the stairs. Just like that night all those months ago, he leads you to the left of Yoongi’s study. 

“Leave,” he begs.

“Can you just tell me why?” you fumed, sick of him being cryptic. 

He looks to the side, then turns to you, “heed my warning, my poor girl. There is something darker in these walls besides me. For you safety, just  _ go _ .”

“If I could I would!” You barked. 

The phantom in front of you was now mere inches from your face, his own mangled like before and then his face was back to its handsome form. He grips your neck, suffocating you. Tears stream down your face as your lungs beg for air. “This how he will kill you if you do not leave immediately! Remember he feeds off your fear,” he warns, emphasizing his point by squeezes harder. His hand was so cold that it began to give the soft skin of your neck frostbite. The phantom slams you hard against the wall and then lets you drop to the floor with a scream followed by breathless sobs. “Look in his study, see what he tries to hide from your naive eyes.” He peers down at you from his nose, faking apathy and like that he was gone. 

The stomping of hurried feet was heard over your cries. Yoongi appears to see you a crumpled mess on the floor. Concerned, he picks you up and cradles you to his chest. He pets your head as he lightly hums in your ears. When the male looks down to get a better look at you, he sees the bruising on your neck from the phantom’s rough hands. Without a complaint, Yoongi lifts you up and carries you back to bed, doing all he can to calm you but you just cry yourself to sleep.

When you wake again, it was already midday and you couldn’t bring yourself to leave the bed. Your body felt exhausted and your eyelids kept drooping. You felt heavy and scared and you just wanted to go back home. Though, when you woke up, you thought your throat would burn, but when you reached to touch it there wasn’t a hint of the abuse it went through hours ago. Despite it all, what the phantom told you over took your thoughts. You always thought of how strange it was that Yoongi refused to let you even near his study. Your curiosity only grew until it was unreachable itch, a tingling in your bones. Making up your mind, you decide tonight you would peek into the mystery that is Yoongi’s study. 

Like many times before, the moon takes its place among the stars. Yoongi was sleeping beside you as you force yourself to stay awake. You look over to the man that slumbered next to you. Your eyes trace over his features and the inky locks that covered his eyes and displayed over the pillows. He didn’t look so grumpy, but like a small child. He looked… cute. Shaking your head, you gently crawl away from him and grab the lantern that still sat on the bedside table. Keeping the flame as small as you could, you silently walk away from the room and make your way to the study. Now that your journey there was just by yourself, it felt lonely and only perturbed you out further. 

Your pores raise as you tiptoe up the stairs, just think of the dark void that was the lobby. Now having this path ingrained in your brain, you get to the obsidian door without a mishap. You hold your breath as you turn the knob and to your amazement it opens with ease. With the way Yoongi was, you thought that he would have bolted it shut. Maybe, he trusted you enough not to go snooping in here, you thought guiltily but you banish it from brain. There was more important matters to focus on. Opening the door, you gape at what you see. The most noticeable part was just how messy the room was. You thought since Yoongi was such a put together and detail oriented man, that his space would be a lot more organized. Papers were strewn everywhere and splotches of ink dyed his desk and the floor from where he must of spilt it. 

There was dozens of tattered books that have seen better days. Multiple of them were left open on his desk. Curious, you walk closer to see what was written in the books. Pursing your lips, you realized that all of them were in a different language that didn’t look familiar to you. Jars of different kind of substances you have never seen before were lined up on shelves. Pinned on the walls were papers with different symbols that looked malevolent and otherworldly. Along with the symbols were Yoongi’s notes that were so unlegible that you couldn’t make out where a sentence started or ended. You couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad thing. This room just didn’t feel right and you shivered when you felt a gust of wind even though there wasn’t a single window in the room. 

A lean pair of arms wrap themselves around your waist invoking a gasp from your throat. Warm breath traveled from your head to cheek. 

“What did I say about coming into my study, my sweet pea?” Yoongi drawled into your ear. Shivers run down your spine from his deep timbre. 

The male nipped the tip of your ear when you didn’t respond. His nose pressed into your cheek and dragged down your jaw, nuzzling into your neck. Not knowing what to say, all you can make is a noise between a choke and gasp. He squeezed your waist tighter, roughly pulling you into his chest. Nimble fingers bit into your stomach covered by your thin nightgown.

“I asked you a question, my dear.” Yoongi’s voice was muffled by your skin.

“I didn’t mean to, I—” you stuttered.

“Yet, you’re still here.”

The black haired male lifted his head from your neck, standing at his full height. His form towered over you, making you feel little. He brought a pale hand to your face, using his index and middle finger to turn your focus towards him. The angle was awkward but you keep your gaze locked with his. His mocha eyes glared into yours, gold flickering in them for a split second. The feline-like eyes shifted their attention to your lips. Without a second thought, he leaned closer, his pouty lips merely grazing yours. Your lids grew heavy even though you weren’t drowsy.

“Come. Let’s just go to bed,” he spoke against your lips. 

Yoongi pulled away, slipping his arms away from your middle. Though, one hand run up your back to make its home your nape. With a soft forcefulness, he lead you out of the room. Before you completely left the study, you saw the figure that has been haunting you since your stay here. Tears ran down his face, but they were mixed with blood. 

“It isn’t real,” he mouthed. 

You furrowed your brow, but before you could question the phantom, the door was shut with a thud. 

Yoongi lead you down the hall, his hand cold on your neck. Passing the doors and paintings in the somber hallways has become muscle memory. The moonlight pouring out the windows was the only source of light provided. Everything was in a blue monochrome. You look up at Yoongi who was beside you. Even with the dim lighting, he glowed. He was truly beautiful. 

Once you reached the bedroom, the door still open, Yoongi slipped his hand from your nape to your shivering hands. Gently, he lead you into the bedroom. You found it very strange how affectionate he was being. He rarely touched you, only when it was necessary, but lately he was more unreserved. You banished this thought from your head when Yoongi pushed you onto the foot of the bed. He was standing before you as you sat at the edge. Pale hands came up to cup your cheeks. They were cold. His hands were always so cold. 

Wordlessly, he crouched down and brought his lips onto yours for a second time tonight. You were confused but you welcomed this new action, closing your eyes. The world was black but Yoongi’s freezing palms and smothering kisses kept you grounded. The male started to crowd you, bring a knee on the bed, forcing you back. Taking the hint, you crawl up the bed until your head hits the pillows. Yoongi was close behind, not separating the kiss. He hovered above you, stradling your thighs. Lips moved slowly until Yoongi got sick of the pace. His actions started to get rougher, lips faster and his body started to crush you. The hands cupping your cheeks moved to grip the bed sheets near your head, completely caging you in.

Running out of oxygen, you pull away and stare at the male above you. His already pouty lips were red and swollen, and yours probably weren’t any better. The usual neat black locks were ruffled and strands stuck out randomly. He looked more like a beast than a man, yet he managed to look angelic, too. The candle that still burned from earlier, lit up his features just like the moonlight. In no matter what type of lighting, he looked stunning. Again, his eyes went from brown to gold to brown again in a matter of seconds. You tried to dismiss it as a trick of the flame, but a tight feeling settled into your chest. 

Yoongi swooped back in to continue the kiss. This time he abandoned all softness. It was careless and aggressive. His teeth nipped at your bottom lip and pressed heavily into your mouth. It wasn’t forced, just too fast for you to keep up with. With a whine you bring your left  hand into his hair. That didn’t last long when his hand grabbed your wrist and slammed it into the plush bed. A gasp left your throat as he squeezed the limb between his fingers. He slid his lean body against yours, chest to chest. He was suffocating you in best way possible.

His lips left yours to drift down to your neck. With precise movements, he nipped and sucked on the skin of your neck. His hair and breath tickled your face and collarbones. You kept your eyes closed in pleasure, breathing harder than usual. Everything was perfect. 

Something cold slid up your thigh. It couldn’t be Yoongi’s fingers since it was too stiff and sharp.

“Yoongi?” You breathed out in confusion. 

When you didn’t receive an answer you open your eyes to see Yoongi now sitting up. His eyes were pure gold, not switching the warm color to earthy brown eyes. No, they were stagnant and piercing. Shadows swirled around and engulfed his body. The grip on your wrist was now brutal and bruising. You yelped in pain. Eyes still open, you look down to see an elegant switchblade in his right hand. Fear caused your veins to freeze over. You were paralyzed. He brought the switchblade up your thighs, then your side to finally rest upon your expose neck. You tilt your chin up to avoid the knife. This just caused him to prod it deeper into your skin. Blood trickled down your neck to your chest, staining the white nightgown. You clench your eyes closed, shaking. 

“Y/N, my sweet pea,” his voice dripped with mence.

You couldn’t take it anymore. A scream tore at your vocal cords as you push Yoongi away with all your might. Pulling yourself away quickly, you twist your body so now you were horizontal on the bed. Your hands scrambled to get away as you felt his cold hands reach towards your bruising wrist. Clumsily you fall out of bed. Your body falls onto the wooden floor with an audible thud. Pain shoots up your spine and hips. 

“Y/N? Y/N? What’s wrong?!” Yoongi’s concerned voice caused you to finally open your eyes. 

Moving towards you but still on the bed, you can see how Yoongi’s eyebrows wrinkle with worry. His hands move towards you as you start to sob. Hiccups cause your body to shake violently. No matter how hard you try to breath in oxygen, it isn’t enough. You started to hyperventilate as fat tears rolled down your cheeks. You start to cough violently. It was so powerful that you fell from your fetal position to being on your hands and knees. The coughing continues as you bring a hand up to your throat. It hurts and you greedily take up any air you can get. Drools spills out of your bottom lip onto the floor, blood soon following it. Seeing that you weren’t breathing, Yoongi scrambles out of the bed to you. He sits on the floor next to you and pulls you into his lap. Gently, he wraps his arms around your quaking body. He rocks you back and forth and makes shushing noises in your ear.   

With shaking eyes you see the ghost standing over you, his face was full of sorrow. He crouches down in front of you and reaches for your hands.

“Next time the knife won’t be fiction, my poor girl.” He strokes your hand with his thumbs.

“Why did you do this to me?” you breath out, voice filled with dread and hopelessness. The phantom fades and so does the world around you until it is all black.

~*~

The world becomes bigger once again and the trees tower over your small body. The rabbit was a tricky one and everytime you would sneak closer, he would bond further away from your dirty hands. Unknowing to you, the small creatures leads you far within the forest, but your childlike brain was too preoccupied by the chase. You weren’t looking where you were going and sadly, you trip on an uprooted root, getting a mouthful of dirt and decaying pine needles. With a disgusted expression, you spit out the nature that violated you mouth. Wincing, you felt how your knees stung and saw how they were bleeding. Blood trickled down your shins and you tried to stop the paths with the end of your skirt.

When you turned your attention back to world around you, you realized that you had no idea where you were. Tearing bubbled up in your tear ducts, not knowing what to do. You scratched your head trying to figure out how to get of here. You could always wait for someone to notice you were gone and come for you, but you had no idea how long that could take. Observing everything, you noticed that when running after the bunny the ground was upturned. Smiling in relief, you realizing if you just followed that path you could find a way out, retracing your steps as you will. 

This plan quickly flunked when it was getting near late afternoon and you still haven’t found your way home. Giving up, you plop down on the ground and start crying. You didn’t want to be here when it was night time, but it looked like you will. The thought of what could be lurking in the shadows only made you cry out louder. You were scared— no, you were petrified. 

“Why are you crying, little one?” You hear a voice ask. Looking up you see a man doused in shadow that stretch like peeks of a mountain at the side of his head. His eyes were that of the riches gold, similar to dripping honey. Knowing you’re not supposed to talk to strangers even though you sure he was not something that is human, you turn away from him. The man— creature, shadow thing takes a place besides you, sitting on the dirty ground. 

You mumbled out a _ go away  _ to which he laughed. Just wanting him to leave you alone to sulk, you try a new tactic and glare at him hoping he will take the hint. 

“No matter how much glare at me, I’m not going away, sweet pea,” the shadow man smirks or at least you think he is. That’s when you sigh and tell him that you got lost in the woods and you just want to go home. He responds that he knows these woods like the back of his hand and says he will take you back home. Not having any other opinion, you grab his silhouetted hand and notice just how freezing it is.

~*~

Cold. You can feel a cold cloth before all your other senses awoke too. Then, your ears twitched when you heard the rustling of clothes and soft sighs. You could taste stale blood on your tongue and you could smell a faint scent of burning wood. Finally, your eyes fluttered open. The world in front of you was blurry and colors blended together. After a few blinks, everything was clear again. The most clear thing was the male’s calm face in front of yours. It took a moment to process exactly who was in front of you.  _ Ah, yes. This is Min Yoongi, my… husband. _

“I see that you have awaken,” he mutters. His voice was even and seemed a lot calmer than before. He continued to put the cloth in the bowl full of water, ringing it out and gently dragging it across your forehead. While doing this, he refused to look you in the eye. “It seems that you’re still too delirious to speak.”

“No, no. I can speak,” you softly croak out.

“Ah,” he makes a sound of acknowledgement before going back to the task at hand. The damp washcloth was soothing and you can feel your eyelids droop, but it wasn’t the time to sleep just yet. Soft fingers brush away the hairs that started to collect on your forehead. You keep your eyes on Yoongi’s hoping he would at least glance at you. But, he doesn’t and goes back to putting the cloth into the bowl full of water. 

“Yoongi, are you upset with me?” You ask with a vulnerable voice.

This causes him to pause, hesitation evident in his face.

“You should go back to sleep, sweet pea.” He turns back towards you and brings his face close to yours. He kisses your forehead and stays there for longer than necessary. Yoongi climbs off the bed. The floorboards creak as he walks to the door, opening and closing it without looking at you again. Trying not to think anything of it, you go back to sleep with ease. 

It wasn’t even an hour later that you were awaken again. Above you this time wasn’t your husband’s soft features and sharp eyes, but a transparent face with a greenish hue. 

“You’re back I see,” you groan out. The phantom was the same as ever. 

“Yes I am,” he replies. His deep voice was a whisper. He looks towards the window to the side of you with forlorn look. “Come.” With that, he drifts away towards the door just to go through it. Knowing that you weren’t left with much of choice, you stumble out of your warm bed. The cold wind bites at your skin, your nightgown too thin to fight against winter’s harsh weather. You grab the lantern on the nightstand and light it with a match. Unlike the phantom, you open the bedroom door and close it. The hallway was dark and the sound of your bare feet pattering against the wood echoed. At the end of the hallway was phantom that has been haunting you since your stay at this manor. Once he sees that you have caught up, he moves his way down the stairwell, stopping at the bottom. With gentle steps you creep your way down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. For some reason a sense of dread had filled you. Even though this is your house, you felt like you would get in trouble if Yoongi caught you out of the bed. 

Once you get to the end of the stairs, the figure slithers his way towards the giant doors a few meters away from the stairwell. Again, he waits for you there. This time he does not move and lets you stand side by side with him. You look up at him and his looks down at you. The phantom looks beautiful even with pale green tint to him. Tears fill his eyes which make you confused. He bends down to blow out the lantern and gestures for you to put it onto the table besides the door.

“Open the door,” he commands, not leaving room for you to disobey. Questioning his intentions, you use all your strength to open the heavy door. The bitter winds hit you harder, instantly making your flesh feel raw. Despite that, the sky was beautiful and full of stars. You could hear crickets rubbing their legs together and owls hooting.  

“Leave.” The phantom said, keeping his eyes on the sky. He suddenly brought his hand up to point at the treeline. “The sun is going to rise, about five miles away is an elderly couple. Use their horse and leave this town as quick as you can and never come back.”

You furrow your eyebrows, “but why?”

“Please just listen to me, little one. I wish for you to not meet the same fate as me.” His face looked sad, again.

“I will if you answer one question.”

“And what is that?” He turned to look at you.

“What is your name?”

He smiles, but his eyes still sad like he hasn’t spoken his name in years, “Namjoon.” He paused, “now go, little one. I only wish you the best in this cruel life.” The phantom went back inside the house, leaving you alone for a very long time.

Knowing deep inside that Namjoon’s warning was more than that, you started to run. Your feet felt the ground beneath you turn from the wooden stairs to the soft snow. Around it starts to snow and the little flakes attach to your fluttering eyelashes. The second your toes hit the ground they go numb, but you embrace the feeling. It was silent, even the sound of snow crunching under your bare feet didn’t echo. You race down the entrance to the manor and soon meet with the narrow road covered by the woods. It seems to be months since you been down this path, then you remember it has been months. It didn’t cross your mind until now that you have yet been outside since you were forced to marry Min Yoongi. You were more a prisoner than a wife. 

A howl of pain that sounds close to Yoongi’s causes you to stop in your tracks. With the momentum you were going out it causes you to slip and fall onto the snow covered ground. Your nightgown was completely soaked now, but you pay no mind to it. You sit in the snow for a moment, debating if you should go help your husband or leave like Namjoon. Right when you were just about to leave another scream broke the barrier of silence the snow caused. Unknowingly sealing your fate, you thought there was no harm in checking if that was truly Yoongi and if he was hurt. 

You tread into the woods, avoiding roots and careful not to step in soft patches of snow. More noises were made following the scream you heard. It sounded pained and demonic, but you kept going like you were in a trance. The sounds were getting louder while you kept going further into the woods, instantly losing where you were. Suddenly everything was silent, deathly silent. You rounded a corner to see a male hunched over, but it wasn’t just any male, it was Yoongi. He was in all black and his hair was tousled and knotted. The shocking thing wasn’t his hair but the blood that was all over his body. From your view you could see a part of his face that was also drenched in blood. You scanned all over him finally reaching his feet, only to see a dead body displayed in front of him. The body didn’t even look human anymore. Their face was beyond recognition and you couldn’t even tell if it was male or female since their whole torso was completely in sheds. Blood and organs was spilled all over the snow, dying it red.

A scream left your lips that you muffled with your hands as you stumbled backwards to run away. You weren’t quick enough and your scream wasn’t covered well since Yoongi snapped his head towards you. His eyes were golden, pure gold. Blood that was on his cheek dripped down to the corner of his lips that his tongue darted out and licked up. A please look spread across his face when he saw the horror on yours. You were left paralyzed as the man who you thought was all bark no bite started to stand up. He stood at his full length with a groan and cracked his neck with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes which were still gold, he kept his gaze piercing yours.

“This is so sad Y/N, if you weren’t so nosy we could have been the perfect couple,” Yoongi drawled out. His tone was playful and smirk was present on his bloody, pouty lips.

He crept closer and you took that as your queue to run away, and run you did. Sadly, you didn’t get very far. Black, misty tendrils wrapped around your waist and throat. With a force that was impossible to fight, you were pulled back to Yoongi. Your back was slammed right into his front. Out of the corner of your eyes, you see the male twirl his point finger causing the tendril around your neck to squeeze harder. It contracts more and more, choking you until your face turns purple as you felt your lips numb. 

“Please…” You whimper out.

Taking pity on you, Yoongi releases your dainty neck. The tendrils wrapped around your waist keeps you up as you cough. As you continue to wheeze, Yoongi digs his nose into your neck, dragging it up and down while sniffing you.

“Your fear is the sweetest I have ever smelt.” Yoongi bites your neck in possession, drawing blood. “You were mine the day you wandered into those woods all those years ago.” You start to cry. Fat tears slide down your cheeks and snot dripped into you mouth making you taste salt. And Yoongi licks up every drop. He finally touches you with his own flesh, turning you around to look at him. You start to scream, scared by the demon in front of you. He puts on hand your jaw to keep you looking at him while his make shushing noises, trying to keep eye contact.

“Stop!” You cry out, squeaking at the end.

Realizing that being nice won’t make you calm down from screaming bloody murder, he covers your mouth with his hand. Roughly, he shoves his blood soaked fingers into your mouth. It tastes rusty, disgusting you further. Your tears mix with the blood spread across your cheeks, chin and lips. Yoongi keeps making shushing noises while stroking your waist. You feel exhausted but you still try to escape. Having enough of you, Yoongi slips his fingers out of your mouth. Your drool was now coating them, too. He bends down and wraps his arms around your thighs. In one swift motion he throws you over his shoulder, keeping his arms tight on your thighs. You still try to kick him and pound onto his back with your fists. All throughout the walk back to what you assume is the manor, you keep struggling, but in the end it is futile. 

The sun starts to rise as the manor comes into the sight. You start to cry again finally realizing the grave mistake you made.  _ I should have listened to Namjoon _ , you thought. Yoongi’s shoulder digs into your stomach as he walks up the stairs making you bounce at little. With the little fight you have left, you kick Yoongi in the stomach. Hard. To your surprise he actually drops you with a growl. Not missing this opportunity, you start to run away. Yet again you don’t get far as his toned arms wrap around your waist, pulling you into the manor. Your arms reach out to the sun that is painting the sky red, praying for it to take you away. That prayer was quickly snuffed out as Yoongi shuffled backwards into the manor, slamming the door close once you both were in it. 

Without much care he throws you out of his arms, causing you to fall to the ground. The gold was gone from his eyes, they were pure black. He looked even more sinister than before. He strode towards you with ill intent. Once he was near you, he grabbed your right wrist while he was still standing. It felt like your shoulder was about to be ripped from its socket so you kneeled trying to relieve some of the pain. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were in a thin line. With sharp movements, he ripped the switchblade from his pocket, clicking the button. The blade came out with a whooshing sound. He brought the knife to your palm, slicing it open causing you to hiss. You instantly cradle your hand to your chest when he lets go of your wrist. Silently, he also dragged the blade down his left palm. Careless, he throws the switchblade somewhere in the hobby. You could hear it clinking against the floor. both of your blood splattering on the ground. He grabs your right wrist again and brings his cut palm against yours. He smears your blood together while whispering words that are not of the human tongue under his breath. Shackles that were of the same matter from the tendrils wrapped around both you and Yoongi’s wrists. A content smirk painted his lips. He locked eyes with you as the shackles dissipated but you could still feel the weight of them against your wrist. He drops your arm that limply falls onto your lap. You look up at him as his gazes down at you, head tilted and eyebrow raised. 

“As long as I’m alive you can never leave. This house and me are your new home now. You are bound to me. Your binds are as humans binds to death. Unbreakable.” 


End file.
